


necklaces, the woods, and some tavern food

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [14]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Night, Dating, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 27: Date nightCallum had made sure everything would be perfect.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 18





	necklaces, the woods, and some tavern food

Callum had made sure everything would be perfect.

It was his and Rayla’s monthly date night, and it was the prince’s time to organize what they were going to do. And their last date had been so amazing that he really wanted to top the charts, to show Rayla how much he loved her. He had planned this night for almost a week.

So to start it all, he had taken her into town and bought her a new necklace, one with an amethyst stone that was just a bit to dark to match with her lilac eyes. It was like she was meant to have it, like they matched in a way, and she showered him with “thank you”s and as she truly loved it. She had the necklace on for the rest of the evening.

And then he had taken her on a trip into the woods on horseback, just the two of them, galloping through the trees, laughing while shouting encouragements and playful insults for one another, racing and competing to be the fastest.

And when that was over, they were both tired and hungry, and the sun was setting. It was a beautiful view, and they loved watching it together. So, they rode back to Katolis, admiring it, before they stopped at Rayla’s favorite tavern, and Callum immediately ordered her favorite meal complete with a dessert. He could understand why Rayla loved this place so much, the atmosphere was perfect, always happy, warm and playful, they felt welcome there. The food was more than delicious, there was always some music playing in the background from many different artists, and there was always the slight scent of honey in the air.

So, he knew this would be the perfect way to end their date, to just relax and enjoy each other’s company while eating, not caring about their busy schedule for just one day. Yes, their date nights would always be his favorite time, because then everything could be just about her.


End file.
